Canvas
by ProjectM
Summary: He never really understood what it meant to look at the world through a kaleidoscope of colors so she took the brush and painted it for him. [Aoshi x Kaoru]


_Standard Disclaimers Apply._

-x-

**Canvas**

**by: _girldisturbed_**

-x-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Kenshin."_

"_Hai, Kaoru-dono?"_

_An exasperated sigh._

"_You're doing laundry _again_?"_

_A gentle smile._

"_It's much too good a day to be spending it in laundry. I'm going to talk a walk…Will you come with me?"_

_A softening of the eyes._

"_Hai. Sessha would be honored to accompany you."_

_An endearing blush._

"_Mou. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a smooth talker."_

_An indulgent chuckle._

"_Oro? But Sessha is merely saying the truth Kaoru do-"_

"_Oh Shush. You know how I hate that honorific you insist on adding. Sa…ikkimashou?"_

_A priceless smile._

"_Hai."_

_Kenshin…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_The first time he saw her again she tried to kill herself._

--

Alone, unwanted, ensconced in her sorrow, she trudged onwards the still waters, paying no mind to the heavy weight of the rocks purposely cocooned in her pockets but focusing instead on the living, writhing ball of spherical despair twisting and churning in her gut.

_He's dead…_A haunting voice relentlessly piped.

It had been whispering to her for quite sometime now. Words piping - chiming - singing to an off key tune, as the echo of its words rung endlessly to her dulled ears.

_He left her..._ _He came back only to leave her again..._

No sharper blade could've cut her more. Unsuppressed rivulets of tears slowly leaked, each path burning its way down her chin as it continued to fall; sound echoing successive drips but she paid it no mind.

_What more was there left?_

_What more was there to live for?_

_He'd left her again!!_

She gasped choking on her sobs.

**_Kenshin!!_** The horrid voice wailed.

_**How could you come back only to leave me again!?**_

A foot landed on a slippery rock and she fell. Cursing her reflexive instincts when lean hands immediately braced herself for the fall, the widow found herself strangely indifferent in regards to her state as the tears still continued to flow.

Turning on her side, barely processing the weight of the rocks lessening as they fell from her pockets; she closed her eyes and raised a hand to shield cerulean blue eyes from the glaring sun.

Soft footfalls approaching to observe her from the banks had her mouth twisting upwards into a humorless smile. Such a soothing sound. Only _he_ had been able to walk like that.

_A warrior's grace._

"I always did follow your lead didn't I Kenshin?"

_Kaoru…_

"I was so…_so_ _happy_ to finally see you. _You came back!_ You came back after I've waited for _so_ _long…_"

_Koishii…_

Full lips twisted into an agonized frown.

"But then…but then you left me again and I…"

A strangled sob.

"_I can't follow you there anymore!"_

Wretched and frustrated she raised her head, ebony locks falling behind to fan out the cold waters only to let it drop with more than enough exerted force on the sharp rock behind her. Bones resounding a sickening crack; she reared it up to do it again and again and again. The pain going unheeded along with the amount of blood pouring from the wound and swirling to mingle with the water as the mourning widow screamed.

**"_How could you do this to me?!"_**

**"_How could you leave me behind like this!?"_**

A shadow fell over her just as she was about to land her last and final blow and the man crouched; hand immediately reaching out to cup her abused skull. Surprised and angry at the unwelcome intrusion Kaoru twisted her head, eyes producing a heated glare of displeasure and stopping short when dark cobalt eyes met cold hard sapphires.

"Kamiya." The man intoned, timbre held low to voice his displeasure. "**Enough."**

And strangely enough her body complied. Eyes slowly slipping closed as the answering call of unconsciousness seeped through her weary mind in response to his words.

Last thoughts spiraling on embarrassment and mortification for being found in this ridiculously vulnerable state by none other than Aoshi Shinomori himself.

She just hoped she had enough money to buy a new kimono in repayment for the one he used when he waded to the water to save her. Kami help her. She didn't doubt Megumi would have a fit if he brought her home looking like this.

--

_The first time he saw her again the world bloomed gray and blue colors._

--

Translation:

Sa ikkimashou? – Let's go?

Koishii - beloved

Kami - God, Lord

A/N: Read and Review.


End file.
